1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support apparatus for a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand-held electronic devices, such as PDAs, and panel computers, are widely used. However, many hand-held devices do not have a support apparatus if a user wants to set their device down on a surface, such as a table, to watch movies or read e-books.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.